


favourite

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [2]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>Is there a fix based on the 'we cook for ben' video? There has to be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	favourite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfH3bvpCeag)  
> watch it for context :3

“And your favourite is?” Barry asked, leaning closer to hear Ben's decision.

“I’m not picking a favourite” Ben grinned, relaxing into the chair-

“Yeah, no. Mike is your favourite.” Jamie remarked, snatching Ben's glass right out of his hand to take a sip himself.

Behind him, Mike laughed heartfeltly and then smiled cheekily.

“Well yeah. I mean look at me.” He laughed again and got an elbow into his stomach which was probably aimed for his rips. Barry was never good at aiming.

Ben, meanwhile, went from soft pink like his shirt to increasingly red all over his face as flush crawled over his cheeks.

“Ben?” Jamie asked, worried at the sudden silence surrounding the chef.

“Yeah, just really forgot something somewhere.” Ben stood up, knocking his chair into Mike before hurrying off into the house.

“Wha-?” the three of them looked at each other and suddenly it hit them.

“You are really his favourite!” Barry said, eyes big and round.

“Not only his favourite, maybe he is in love with you!” Jamie glared at him slightly, mainly because of being Ben's favourite.

“But he is not even gay.”

“Don’t you remember that talk we had once? About sexualities not being black and white but colorful like the rainbow?” Settling heavy back onto the table, Mike looked at his two friends, wondering what just happened.

“Well yeah.”

“So just because he once had a lover of the opposite sex, doesn’t mean that he isn’t into other sex.” Jamie stopped his rant, reaching out to grip Mike's shoulder.

“Don’t hurt him, or I will rain you with puns, but always unrelated puns. Always.” A shudder went through Mike, knowing full well how horrible that threat was.

“And what if we get together and he notices how shitty I am?” Mike asked into the round.

“Well as long as Ben comes out with his heart in his chest, I won’t...”

“No, I mean what if we get together, but then split. There won’t be any kind of friendship anymore. There won’t be an us!”

“if you don’t try, you won’t know what you will miss.” Barry objected and pulled Mike from the table and shoved him into the direction of the house.

“Talk to him. Make it clear to him that you also have a gigantic boner for him and then kiss him and make tons of rainbows.”

Looking once back at the boys, Mike walked into the house, looking around to find the brunette. “Ben?” he asked into the house, listening intently for an answer.

“Yes?” came it from the kitchen. Where else?

The walk to the kitchen was horror, but as soon as he stepped through the door, he saw Ben leaning on the counter, ice cream sitting next to him, melting away.

“I want to talk?” he said slowly, not sure how to proceed.

Watching as Ben's face went from ashamed to fear made Mike's inner parts turn.

“No nothing bad. “ He hurried along.

“I really want to tell you that I like being your favourite and that you are mine too.”

Looking up at those words, Ben's brown eyes scanned Mike's face, taking in how sincerely his eyes looked.

“Really?”he asked with a small voice.

Stepping forward, Mike proceeded until he stood half a meter away from him, reaching out to grab his hand, which was slightly cold from the ice cream box it must have held.

Ben did not dislocate Mike's grip on his hand, only watched him closely.

“Maybe, if you want to, I could make you a dinner for real sometimes. Like a date...” Hopeful eyes met surprised ones before a short and fast nod made Mike overcome the last few centimeters and made him hug Ben closely to his chest.

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
